The Girl and the Sacred Sword of Kyoto
by jennifer.wood.165470
Summary: My version of a well known book/film


Many years ago a legend was told of a girl who lived in a foreign land her name was May Chi she was a warrior princess and lived in Kyoto Japan .she had three brothers Su , Lang and Ho they were stronger than her and taller fought in the King 's Army doing judo, karate and sword fighting but everytime May Chi wanted to play the three brothers laughed as they thought girls could not fight in a royal army with hoards of strong men till one day a buddhist monk from a near by temple saw the princess crying .' why are you crying sweet princess ?' asked the monk to the princess who was hiding under a cherry tree . 'my brothers laugh at me because they think girls can not fight ' exclaimed May Chi as she cried under the cherry tree but the buddhist monk looked at her .' princess your brothers are wrong girls can fight and they are wrong to laugh at you ' replied the buddhist monk as he saw May crying . ' I have heard of a legend about a girl who will defeat an evil spirit who will protect your kingdom but you must first past three tests .The first test involves fighting the most evil wolves but you must cut their hearts out , next you must walk over the bridge of death and steal the devil 's ring over the sea of souls and the last test is to kill the wilderbeast and steal the sword of Kyoto hidden in the caves . But May agreed as she ran back to the palace a great darkness fell across the land and a new evil began in the mountains of a wicked monk with his army was ready to destroy the kingdom but he wanted to find the sacred sword which he knew had the powers it held to make him more powerful than the world imagined . The next morning May decided she would leave the palace early morning without waking the palace guards she wore a cloak embroided with dragons and moons as she left through the palace gates on her trusted black horse Midnight as they left Kyoto town was very quiet and nobody was in sight apart from hobos, homeless men ,women ,children , dogs were barking and cats hissing at the dogs but May had never seen this before as she lived in the walled palace she was told never to go out of palace grounds as she maybe seen or taken but May was a strong girl and she had once knocked Ho with a fist punch and knocked him to the ground soon her other brothers fell quiet and she could fend for her self she did not need her brothers she thought . May rode on and left the town went into the countryside it was still dark she had heard stories of monsters , demons walking ,killing and eating humans for blood but to May it was all legend who would want to eat ,kill or drink her blood ? She laughed quietly there was no such things as monsters or demons but May was wrong a strange rustle came from a bamboo tree and then in the grass from no where an almight roar came from a small tiger , May nearly fell off Midnight as the tiger roared again and then looked up at the princess on her horse he 'd never seen a princess before because he was told that humans wanted his precious skin and bones for medicine but this human was different as she had dragons and moons on her cloak . ' Oh my ' thought the small tiger as he looked at the cloak in more detail 'She is a princess but why is she in a forest alone ? It is not safe here ' but the princess looked at the tigers stripes black and reddy orange as is if he painted them on himself she thought , ' where are you going princess ?' roared the small tiger . ' I am going into the forest to kill wolves and to take their hearts out a wise buddhist monk told me to find them ?' replied May politely 'Please show me the way to go ? '. The small tiger thought for a while and agreed ' I will come with you princess the forest is not safe as there is such evil living in this forest I will be your guide ' roared the small tiger as the tiger followed behind Midnight and the princess the forest became darker , blacker and very swampy but Midnight carried on till a loud howl started across the forest nearly scarring May , Midnight and the small tiger to death again the howls were longer till something large and black came out of the forest in a pack it was the wolves the buddhist monk had told May about they had large red eyes , bigger than a dog and had blood on their teeth they had killed humans or small animals a chill went down May 's spine so cold as ice she was shaking like a leaf , she 'd never seen wolves before or heard them howl like banshee's or ghosts but the small tiger hid in the bamboo grass as it was long and green . ' I do not like this ' exclaimed the tiger but as the wolves got closer May had found strength, determination to kill the wolves with her small sword but it wasnt big enough to kill a whole pack of wolves as they grew nearer and nearer with all of May's strength and determination she jumped off Midnight and ran at the wolves as they growled ,snarled ,bite her she had killed the alpha leader with her small sword striking at its heart , chest and limbs . Then the other wolves joined in biting , snarling , growling , leaping at her till all of the pack were dead as she cut the hearts out she put them in a small embroidered bag with dragons and moons as she put the last one in the bag she burnt the wolves bodies buried the ashes in the earth but as it was getting to mid morning May decided she would carry on with the small tiger as she did her next task was not so easy and she knew in her heart she had never faced a devil . Back in Kyoto the emperor and his three sons woke up surprised to see May gone they looked everywhere but could not find her where had she gone ? Who with ? Why ? But the wise monk looked at May 's brothers and father who searched around the palace , gardens and temple still they could not find her but next a decree was issued to find her and bring her home but as the monk talked to the emporer and his sons she need to learn things for herself not to be a little girl anymore as she was not like her brothers but the emporer agreed to what the monk said she was not a little girl anymore but a grown woman and she needed to see the world for herself not a walled palace but he knew she was brave and could fight like a warrior . In the dark forest May carried on with the small tiger , her horse Midnight till they reached a small village it was empty and had been burnt down by another enemy she saw bodies , houses still burning and death . But as she carried on she felt a cold chill down her spine the village felt cold and dark menacing as if she was been watched by demons or monsters till she saw where she was a place that had the highest mountain and the darkest water this place was called Death home of the devil where he would feed on souls and his army would take the bodies to feed on them but May looked around and so did the small tiger seeing bodies empty with out souls and only shells of what the people of the town used to be happy , cheerful , hard working till the devil and his army had arrived leaving the village destroyed by fire and death completely soulless as May,Midnight walked on with the small tiger they saw a beautiful temple it seemed the devil or his army could not cross it only a chosen one could but as May leapt off Midnight she and the tiger could cross to go into the temple inside was a buddha sitting lotus position and given gifts by the people to answer prayers , chants by the monks but something caught May 's attention old scriptures by the monks all in beautiful writing that been there for over a thousand years but as she read each bit of the text she understood it ' to kill wilderbeast to kill devil ' said each text in gold black writing and on each page was a dragon or moon was she the chosen one ? Thought May reading each line or was it her three brothers ?. May did not stop reading till she slept beside the scripts in her hand nor did the tiger but in the temple buddhist monks saw the princess and chatted quietly she was the chosen one . The next morning May woke up in surprise to see buddhist monks at her feet bowing to her and chanting in the ancient language but as she stood up the small tiger woke as well as he gave a loud roar the bell chimes ringed notes to buddha to keep evil away from the princess she was their new goddess thought May but an elder came up to her ' you are the chosen one once you have completed the last two tasks you must kill the evill monk Hun Lee , he is evil and has killed our crops , people to get the sword that once belonged to the Great emperor he died in battle and the sword was lost in the great mountains you must kill him and free us 'said the elder but May looked at the elder ' so why did you chose me ? 'asked May to the elder ' because your brothers are not as wise and clever as you their hearts and minds are with another ' exclaimed the elder ' they do not know how to fight evil just act like little boys in a playground '.May had seen it before as her three brothers showed off to princesses and consorts to get their attention but all the princesses and consorts just laughed at them as if they were nothing but peacocks showing off to get the peahens attention but it seemed that the monk was watching too . But the more May listened the more she learnt on the same day she left the temple and went up the mountains with the small tiger and her trusted horse Midnight as they climbed up the mountain it became steep , rugged and very cold as they ascended up the mountain snow began to fall and it was becoming to dangerous when May saw a rope bridge underneath was the souls of the dead flowing in the sea and on the other side the devils palace which was dark and gloomy it scarred the small tiger shaking inbetween Midnight's legs he 'd never seen such a dark palace outside the palace gates were two guards with what looked to have blood on their armour it wasn 't animal blood but human blood they had been feasting on the souls and had blood on their hands , armour and face it made the tiger sick as he hated meat he was a vegan and blood made him feel faint , but May leapt off her horse and decided she would walk the rope bridge as she did she could hear the souls underneath her getting louder ,louder and trying to grab her ankles or her feet but she did not give up as neared the bridge she was now at the other side the two guards had bites on their necks red and blue their eyes were deathly red and she could smell death on them the feast of souls had made the two guards hungry but May had no idea how she was going to overcome the guards or how ? She thought in her mind the only way she could do it was to fight them but as she saw the two swords she remembered them they were not devil guards but two royal guards from Tokyo with swords that had suns and cranes on them they were prince Chang's guards so why were they guarding the devil ? Thought May as she looked at them smelling death and human blood . 'You can not enter May the devil is very clever and will use you as a slave as we are !' exclaimed the first guard ' he tricked us and told you were in danger so the prince sent us to find you ' said the second guard 'but i am fine the prince shouldn 't of sent you I can look after myself ' said May determind to show to guards she was no weak princess but as the guards lowered their weapons May entered the long grand hall instead of pictures the place was filled with gold that made them greedy everytime it was touched the gold had an evil spirit that made humans become greedy , murderous and jealous of each other till they killed for it and they empty bodies were burnt and their souls thrown in the sea but the devil knew human weaknesses he had watched for a long time as humans fell like a pack of cards and the more he watched the more stronger he grew outwiting humans to their weaknesses he was unstoppable by any chance or mind he could not be stopped till he saw a little girl in royal clothing and carrying a small bag with dragons and moons he had a feeling today was not his day he was not going to be outwitted by a small girl till he had an idea the devil would trick the girl as he changed into a handsome prince May was not going to fall for this game she was wise enough to see the devil had weaknesses too blood and souls as she opened the small bag the wolves hearts fell on the floor the devil 's eyes went bright red ' I need food ' screamed the devil as the leapt on all fours like a wolf May found her small knife and as the devil ate his disguise of a prince turned into red hot skin as he ate May gentley edged the devils ring made of gold and diamonds once made of human blood and crushed bones but as she could not touch it she slipped into her bag and quietly left the devil eating the wolves 's hearts but as the big wooden bone doors opened the two royal guards were back to being their humans selves as they crossed the rope bridge they could hear the devil screaming with anger he had lost his ring to a girl , a royal princess as he screamed his gloomy castle in the mountains burnt back to earth leave no sea of souls or gold but as the guards , tiger , Midnight and May left the mountains they had to face the next task the wilderbeast and find the sacred sword of Kyoto before they could all return home . The next morning the guards , the small tiger , May , Midnight were woken up in the dark forest they could hear a strange shriek from deep within the forest it was human or wolf not even an animal but it sound like a roar , growl this was no fairy story thought May loudly as she saw weird foot marks she could smell blood again as she saw soldiers from a foreign army lying dead on the ground but seeing ghostly figures ' go back ' said one soldier in a red uniform ' this is not safe we were killed by a wildebeast with green eyes and sharp claws go back ' but May refused to go back and as she heard the growl , roar she saw a black beast larger than a wolf taller than a human it had an emerald collar on and red eyes as it had finished its last victim the wildebeast threw the body a side like a rag doll which scarred the guards , the small tiger and May as it crawled on all fours with a tail that was long with sharp claws she had never seen such a creature as it tore its way into the forest crushing everything in sight and wanting more to eat till May found the devils ring in her embroidered bag tipped it on the floor it was the only way to get into the cave and wildebeast but the devil 's ring had power and had got the attention of the beast as it was ready to lay in wait for its prey May but as she saw the ring fall in the grass the beast leapt at the ring as it shone like a bright star in the grass as it did the beast charged at the ring while May quietly crept past the beast into the cave as she did the devil 's ring took a grip of the beast driving it wild soon the beast put the ring on its finger and became much more evil , darker than before as it followed May back into the cave a loud roar became from behind her as the cave shook inside lay bodies of the dead torn to pieces , broken like china dolls but still the beast was to powerful breaking the cave down roaring in anger as if the devil was inside of him telling him to kill May as he had been tricked but on one of the bodies May had picked up a bow and arrow made of silver and shot the beast in the heart and chest soon the devil 's ring fell off the beasts finger as it lay dead as she cut the beast heart out she put in the bag as she walked in the darkest cave filled with stolen treasures till some thing caught her attention the sacred sword of Kyoto as it shone like a star with bright jewels and on each side dragons and moons as she was about to touch it she saw a reflection of a black and white dragon as she looked behind it was gone and she looked in her sword she saw the two dragons again ' do not be afraid we are the dragon spirits we have been watching you for a very long time princess .'said the first dragon ' we had heard a princess would come to free us from the evil monk Hun he has imprisoned us in this cave before you were born and you have strengths your brothers do not have so you were chosen for this quest to find the sacred sword your great , great , great-grandfather used in battle and we were his loyal dragons from the caves of Kyoto till in battle your great ,great , great-grandfather died and the sword stolen with as its prisoners we had to keep it in the cave as now your a grown woman you can prove to your brothers that you can fight and we will be at your side once the evil that came here can now die from where it once began ' said the second dragon so white as snow he lay his head on May 's shoulders as she undid their chains but now she had to get the sword as it was hanging in mid air she saw what she had to do as she jumped off the black dragons back she leapt and kicked the sword as it spun in the air she back flipped and landed with straight on a small ledge as the sword spun over and over again till she caught the hilt of the sword on each side were dragons and moons on the other in Japanese read ' the special one ' as the blade was thin and made of silver from the best silver May touched every engraved image and marking on the sword it felt it spoke to her as if an angel was at her side calling her name but as she put the sword away May and the dragons left the cave it was dark and not much light was left in Kyoto she had to leave quickly before Hun could find her with her dragons . Hun had heard the news from the devils servant that a little girl called May had completed all three tasks and now she had the sword Hun had lost his temper and smashed his goblet on the floor that had blood in it from the human souls the devil had brought him Hun had now became so angry he sent a decree to find May and bring her to his temple already the devils and hun 's men were on horse back searching for the little girl who had the sword and this time the girl had no where to run to or hide as days turned into weeks , months turned into days as a big hunt was set out to find May in the forests, caves and villages till they got to Kyoto nobody was there or at least the devils and Huns men thought as they rode back Hun saw in his goblet an image of May in the palace gardens reading the old text of the past and also learning to fight with the sword Hun yelled in anger as he saw the two dragons , the small tiger and the two guards in the blood he had been betrayed and now he wanted revenge . As May was taught by the wise monk to use the sword her three brothers laughed at her she 'd never used a samurai sword before not one that was her great , great , great grandfathers one that had been lost for over a hundred years that had once been made with perfect silver steel and had images of moons and dragons her great , great , great-grandfather must of been a great swords men of a royal blood family thought May but May 's brothers thought she was just a silly little girl who could not fight with a sword till one day the sword did something unusual it had showed her the last images of her great , great , great-grandfather fighting with an evil enemy in the mountains as the dragons tried to protect him an evil monk who she 'd never seen before gave him a lethal blow to his back and chest with a sword so deathly it gave May a chill down her spine as she looked at the monk he was tall with black eyes and had blood on his clothes it made May shudder with fear and shock as she saw her great ,great ,great-grandfather last moments of life now she had to kill Hun it was the only thing left to do between hers and his the sword was the key to destroy Hun and she felt ready to do it . The next morning May went to the temple and met the wise monk as she explained what she saw to the monk he looked at her ' you have powers your brothers do not have and they are not as wise , clever as you May ,they may slay beasts in battle but they will never understand what you have seen life after death ' explained the wise monk ' you are not born of this world you came from a spirit high in the mountains of Kyoto you are special that is why you can see the after life and evil that is what the text say a special one will come to save good from evil ' but as May remembered the texts she saw in the ancient text 'a special one will kill evil till death has come to him banish him from the earth ' May now understood but as she looked at the sword again Lang came in laughing at her 'girls don 't play with swords 'said Lang but the monk said to Lang 'but she is much wiser than you are prince she can fight like any of you instead of laughing at her ' but Lang fell silent as May walked out side into the garden doing her daily routine of using the sword to kill the enemy Hun she knew she map ready as she saw a crane fly over the palace and that Hun would have no place in the human world again . Hun and the devil's servant had also been ready for battle to as the sea of soul rose as a deathly army the monk Hun had his own plans set on killing May but in Kyoto a message was sent to the kingdoms of the land an evil monk wanted to wage war on Kyoto and people should flee as camps were set up May had a game plan in her mind to kill Hun and the devil 's servant but out side the two dragons stood at her side as did the small tiger till she saw Prince Chang riding with his army from Tokyo as he had over thousand strong Samuri swordsmen to help her other royals came to help her with her mission to kill Hun and the devil 's servant let alone his whole army that had now surrounded the city and now that Hun , the devil 's servant arrived the wise monk chanted prayers that evil from the world would be banished from the earth where it has left its mark but as May was on her horse Midnight she could her great , great ,great-grandfather 's spirit 'kill all evil ' she heard his voice say in the darkness .War had began as evil and good hit the battlefield as each soldier or man fell evil was falling too but May 's brother 's did not get through the battle they were injured or misjudged the devil 's army as they saw their army slain by evil but as they saw May riding into the battle with her sword the spirit told her to slay Hun as she did what the sword told her to do Prince Chang slayed the devil's servant as he bled his blood was black as the sky soon his body burnt in the sun but now May was left alone with an evil monk but as Chang rode on his horse to find May but she was brave enough to fight Hun as she did the sword guided her every move Hun had now became so weak as chants across the land made him weak as was his tired army their souls were so weak most collapsed or were slain by the army's but the last blow came when May stabbed Hun to death with the sword and as he bled his evil soul was swallowed to the ground burning the sword and May had done the job set out to do as she held the sword above her head the people were free from her evil . Still today the legend is told of May Chi and her quest to find the sword and even the old scriptures of legend which are sacred in temples of the sacred Kyoto sword .

The legend was told about the girl with the sacred sword of Kyoto but still the sword is kept with her dragons in the spirit world .


End file.
